1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor cooking machine and, more specifically, to an outdoor cooking machine which facilitates the use of multiple cooking techniques, either simultaneously or separately.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is desirable to have multiple cooking techniques available to an out-of-doors cook. Grilling, rotisserie cooking, baking, double boiling, cold smoking, hot smoking, deep frying, and steaming are among common cooking techniques used out-of-doors. However, the machines used to provide each of these cooking techniques are generally specialized to their particular technique. Therefore, an out-of-doors cook must go to great expense and effort to amass a fleet of cooking machines, which are often bulky and difficult to store. Cooking machines are available which provide a few of the desired cooking techniques in one machine, but no one machine is available to provide all of the above cooking techniques.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.